I got my ears on Dean
by lonely4you
Summary: the end scene of 8.16 "Remember the Titans "... this how i imagined it would have ended like ...Why isn't cas there and what is it with him lately ...don't want to say much as not to spoile it for those who haven't seen it yet ... so read and don't forget R&R are appreciated ...a little hint or two about destiel ...


The first quotation of the prayer isn't mine it was in the episode .Also the characters aren't mine nor is the show ...it all belongs to Eric Kripke..allthis is for fun and there is no profits made of this

* * *

"Cas you got your ears on? … listen you know I'm not one for praying …cause in my book it is the same as beginning …..but this is about Sam so I need you to hear me … we are going into this deal blind …and I don't know what to hit or what it's gonna bring for Sam … now he's covering pretty good but I know that he's hurting and this one was supposed to be on me … so for all what we have been through I'm asking you …. You keep a look out for my little brother ok?" Dean was on the verge of tear s now, "where the hell are you man " Dean was looking around the room fearing that he might not have heard the tell tale sound of Cas's presence , but he found nothing .

He was feeling like hell now, he is going through so much crap right now that he doesn't want the additional fear that is starting to knot his guts in a tight knot .he just really feel like he is losing every person that he cares for and he can't show his weakness to Sammy cause he knows that Sam is having enough in his pockets and it kills him to see that his little brother hurting while he stand there and watch helplessly. Cas is the only one that has ever seen this weak side of Dean, he don't know why him but when it comes to Cas he just don't care if he sound weak or not .Maybe it's the fact after all Cas is an angel, a terrific powerful creature that no matter how strong you are compared to him you are nothing. Maybe it's the fact that he was the one that mended his soul back together after rescuing him from hell and he knows every little detail about him .In fact he knows things about Dean that he himself don't know about himself. Or is it cause Cas can see all what Dean is thinking of and trying to hide with just a look into his soul , so maybe he just choose to let it all go since it's easier ? He thinks he'll never figure it out or he prefers not to.

Dean was so lost in his thought s when he heard a crashing sound that startled him and made him jump from his spot on the bed. The sound was so loud it was coming from behind him so his hand automatically has reached for the gun under his billow as he turned around to shoot whatever has broke into his room. As he turn he catch the glimpse of a familiar beige , so he turns completely so quickly that he heard his neck muscles pop out of place but at the moment he doesn't care cause all he can think of is that Cas is soaked in damn blood and he looks like hell.  
"CAS? Cas. Man you ok … who the hell did this to you?" Dean kept on talking to the angel as he helps Cas up and on his bed  
"Hello Dean .You were calling " Cas said while trying to focus his eyes on Dean but it seems too hard as he is seeing at least four deans right now.  
"Yeah, yeah … but what happened to you? Are you ok "  
"I…I was in Heaven when you called …..But I just don't remember why I was there in the first place ….all I can remember is that there was some sort of a room I have never seen before in heaven and that there was some angel that I can't remember who she was or what's her name that was just looked so mad at me and started tor….." He just thought before telling Dean about the torturing part, not that he is lying or hiding anything cause he remembers where that lead them last time .It's just that his friend looks really tired like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he has enough to deal with and he don't to add to his misery after all Dean was calling him for help. "I just don't remember Dean "

Den looks like he felt that Cas is not telling him everything he remembers but he decide not to push him the angel looks like hell ale=ready so he let him for now buthe promised to talk to him if he didn't feel that everything is alright with him "Ok… don't push yourself too hard …but you know I'm here for you and so is Sam , so whenever you remember something and want to tell us you know we will always listen and that I'll always be there .Right man ?" "yes Dean I know that you would help me whenever I need and I appreciate it .I will tell you if I remembered any other details cause I learned from my past mistakes " Cas looked down with hurt , shame and pain all over his face at the mention of his past mistakes  
"Cas …c'mon man I didn't mean that . We are already over that , that was a page that was turned and it is all in the past now .We told you already that it's ok and that we forgive you so stop being such a baby about it " Cas glared at Dean and he went like " Sorry …you know what I mean and you know that I suck and hate this chick flick moments" Dean said sheepishly , Cas just looked at his friend and smiled .Dean looked over and smiled too he knew that Cas got what he meant

"So what's it with Sam .. Is he ill? What were the trials that he has gone through? And what did you mean that it was supposed to be on you?"  
"It's a long story and you look in no shape to hear why don't you just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning ok?"Dean voice was so sincere he is really worried about Sam, but so is he on Cas .The angel looks really tired and I angels can sleep Cas would have already been snoring like a baby , he is really tired and Dean is not some chick who can't wait till morning to whine bout her problems to her boyfriend. Dean freaked out at the figure and example he used for a second but then pushed it away saying that it was just a figure of speech or whatever. After all Cas is not his boyfriend.….. Nor is he a chick his mind added a while later  
"Dean … Dean …" Dean snapped out of his thoughts when Cas called his name and looked at him " Are you even listening Dean " "sorry Cas .. I was just thinking…uhh never mind. You were saying?"  
"I was just reciting the fact that we don't need to rest , but I really appreciate it Dean and you need some rest too so I'll pop in as you put it tomorrow and you can tell me all about Sam and the trials ."

Cas was about to zap God knows where when Dean just gripped the tail of his trench coat " Whoowhoo …Cas where are you going? You look like hell and you don't have enough mojo to zap and where the hell would you go? Huh?"  
"I will just go and contemplate the human or the world and rest till tomorrow " Cas said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world  
"Man "Dean sighed tiredly at his angel's idiocy ..Did he just called Cas his angel in his mind … he is so screwed today ….maybe it's just the fatigue and the relief that Cas is back and safe .Yeah it must be that.  
"You can just stay here for the night. Uhmmm… you can sit on the chair in the corner here since you don't need a bed to sleep " "but wouldn't that freak you out ?" Cas asked with a tilted he and a quiet confused look "why?" Dean asked confused as well  
"Don't you hate it when people watch you when you are asleep …remember at the motel when we were working that case " Dean remembered what Cas was talking about and only then did it hit him what he just said "ummm …damn it Cas why don't you just take a nice gesture and shut up ." Dean said somehow frustrated and turned away from cas trying to hide his blush "Fine just go sit in the hard wood chairs of the library." "stupid sonovabitch" he muttered under his breath "No . I just…just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't bother you or make you feel uncomfortable " Cas said quietly like he was hurt . Dean turned around and felt ashamed for what he did, after all cas just wanted his comfort after all " No man it's ok ..at least for this time after you are tired so it's ok … but go and say one word to Sammy and you are a dead fried angel ." Dean threatened

As Dean was reaching for the covers to sleep Cas was figuring a comfortable position on the chair and really was frustrating Dean now "SIT already Cas , Dammit it won't bite you it's chair for God's sake "  
Cas just laid back and sit without another word or a move ."Dean? " Cas tried after a while "what? " Dean answered gruffly as he was on the verge o drowning in the sea of sleep  
"I just want you to know that I'd always come when you call and that'll always listen to you prayers no matter what I'm doing or where I'm and that I'd always keep an eye out for Sam cause I know how important he is to you and because he is like a family to me so don't worry cause I'll never let anything bad happen to him .. Not if I can stop it even if it ends me …cause you are my family and you guys taught me that you do whatever you can to your family. So don't worry Dean and Sam is a big man so he can get through this just like he did with the demon blood addiction back then cause you and Bobby raised him well Dean , he is strong and he will succeed for you Dean "  
Dean was taken aback by that . Cas 's voice held so much sincerity and honesty in it that it rally moved Dean "Thanks man ." Dean said fighting the lump that's pushing at his throat "I know that you'd never let us down .It really helps to know that I can depend on you ... But you better not get yourself killed to save Sammy .. Cause I …we need you cause you are family powerful or not and cause as you said we need you as our third wheel in hunting "Dean smiled softly at the memory of that day  
"Thank you Dean. " Cas smiled softly moved cause he knows that Dean never says what's in his mind or heart ever , so if he did now it means a lot and that it really is what he feels  
"Now enough with the chick flick stuff or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass out of the room." Dean tried to sound annoyed but he couldn't help the little laughter at the end  
"Ok ok ... Night Dean "…."Night , Cas . I better find your ass here when I wake up "  
"I will be here, don't worry "…"Good "Dean said as he drifted asleep  
"Don't worry Dean " cas whispered to himself one last time before he closed his eyes

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :) comments and reviews are appreciated .


End file.
